


Básicos para San Valentín

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Harry Malfoy-Potter y las tierras alternativas [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Compromiso, Fluff, M/M, Primer aniversario, Romance, San Valentín 2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Barry está pensándolo demasiado de nuevo, pero, ¿cómo culparlo? La primera vez que celebra esta fecha con su novio es algo que permanecerá en su memoria para siempre. Y, quién sabe, con la ayuda de un perfecto desconocido, quizá hasta sea algo más especial que antes.OliverQueen x BarryAllen





	Básicos para San Valentín

 

 

Observa el arreglo que ha formado en sus manos, con la indecisión marcada en sus ojos. Frunce los labios sin siquiera notarlo. Mira desde otro ángulo. Le gusta. Definitivamente le gusta. Pero...

—Disculpe... ¿Podría agregar otras dos? —cuestiona al decorador, quien le sonríe asintiendo al tiempo que recibe el arreglo en sus manos.

Allen observa su reloj.

Tiene tiempo de sobra.

—Muchas gracias—menciona, entregando el efectivo.

Aún debe pasar por el resto de los detalles, pero lo que consideraba más importante está listo ya.

.

.

.

 

Oliver termina de decorar la mesa mientras ignora el reloj acomodado en la pared frente a la cocina. No. No va a mirar. Si lo hace, está seguro de que ya pasa de la hora acordada.

El sonido del horno le saca de sus pensamientos, y pronto se dirige a sacar la cena de este.

Hay tiempo.

Está seguro de que es así.

Observa el regalo que ha preparado en una bolsa olvidada sobre el sofá de la sala. ¿Será acaso demasiado? Ni siquiera está seguro de que a Barry pudiese gustarle eso...

No tiene tiempo de pensarlo demasiado, pues el sonido del timbre llama su atención.

Abre la puerta mientras una ceja se alza sin poder evitarlo. La expresión se esfuma, y la sorpresa queda en sus ojos mientras observa ante él (sin poder verlo realmente) a su novio.

—Barr...—suelta, sorprendido.

El enorme ramo de rosas se mece un poco, dejando ver el rostro del castaño.

—Es demasiado, ¿no es cierto? Dios. Sabía que era demasiado... Es solo que... No sabía que darte. Digo. No es que no te conozca, te amo, sé de ti, sé tus gustos, pero, ¿no es esto lo que se supone que se regalan las parejas? Y no comiences con eso de que no debemos actuar como una pareja convencional, tú me diste el anillo....

Oliver niega con una sonrisa amplia y el menor se sonroja mientras sonríe igual, extendiendo el ramo hacia el mayor, que lo acepta con gusto. Incluso con todo y que es más grande que el propio menor, le ha costado juntarlo todo en sus brazos.

Allen se muerde los labios cuando saca el móvil de sus bolsillos.

—Lo siento, realmente necesito una foto de esto...

La risa de Oliver le resulta tan embriagante que apenas y ha notado el dulce aroma de la cena que el mayor ha preparado. Entran al departamento del rubio, y mientras este le comenta que debe buscar dónde dejar las flores, Barry observa a su alrededor.

—A comparación, realmente te esforzaste...—dice, mirando la decoración sobre la mesa, disimula una sonrisa al mirar un ramo de rosas también ahí—Mi único consuelo, es que no fui el único básico...

Oliver le dedica una mirada ofendida.

—Comprar rosas para San Valentín no es... básico... —la duda provoca que Allen le mire alzando la ceja— De acuerdo, quizá lo sea... Pero sigue siendo algo clásico.

Barry suelta una carcajada.

—Lo que digas, cariño...

Se sonríen de nuevo, y pronto se encuentran a sí mismos disfrutando del momento. La cena es exquisita, tanto que Barry sospecha que Oliver realmente tenía un título de chef, o algo. De otro modo, ¿cómo era posible aquello?

—Así que, ¿cómo se te ocurrió regalarme rosas?

El tono de Queen es divertido, y por el sonrojo en su pareja sabe que la historia detrás de aquello es sin duda algo digno de oír. Balbucea apenas y suspira.

—Conocí a cierta persona—comienza, con cuidado—Aparentemente, Julian y yo no somos tan diferentes como yo creía...

Los ojos azules de Oliver parecen oscurecerse un milisegundo.

—Su viaje a Londres no fue precisamente por trabajo—continua, y en cuanto nota la mirada del otro, suelta en una sola oración— Fueacasarseconsunovioelañopasado.

Oliver le mira sin comprender unos segundos. Barry no necesita repetirlo, sabe que tiene buen oído, solo le da tiempo para reformular la oración en su cabeza. La expresión del rubio se suaviza entonces, y sabe que ha comprendido lo que dijo.

—Bien por él, pero continuo sin comprender a dónde quieres llegar.

Oliver le está mirando intensamente, como apresurándolo a explicarse. Barry sonríe más tranquilo entonces, y mira a su alrededor por una fracción de segundo.

Tiene esa horrible sensación de que él se enterará de lo que diga de un modo u otro.

—Conocí a su esposo. ¡Su esposo! Fue tan surrealista... Dan es realmente encantador, me hace preguntarme cómo terminaron juntos...

Queen no se atreve a recordarle que ellos mismos eran polos opuestos antes de unirse.

—Llegó un día al laboratorio buscándolo, la semana pasada, en realidad... Julian fue a una escena y a mí me dejaron de lado porque, bueno... Sabes lo que pasó... Se presentó conmigo y me dijo que lucía demasiado preocupado. Eso de que uno habla mucho más fácil de sus problemas con perfectos desconocidos es mortalmente cierto. ¡Claro que omití nombres y datos personales! No me mires así... Le expliqué lo que pasó con Joe, y de cómo me sentía en mi ambiente de trabajo. El capitán también, ya sabes... Él no es un problema, pero estar diario con Julian era estresante, parece tan cerrado al mundo, ya hemos hablado de esto antes... Él me contó que no debía sentirme incómodo a lado de Julian, ni ocultar sobre mis preferencias con él... Obviamente solo ahí me enteré de que era su esposo. ¡Nunca me cruzó por la mente!

El rubio disimula una sonrisa. Ese chico podría hablar así por horas, y él estaría encantado de escucharlo. Observó cómo tomaba aire antes de continuar con su explicación.

—Platicamos un buen rato. Y ahí me explicó que se habían casado apenas el año pasado, y que hasta ahora había tenido oportunidad de mudarse a Central City. Al parecer Julian tiene una historia delicada con su familia...

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—cuestiona Oliver, curioso.

—Cambió su nombre en cuanto ingresó a Estados Unidos. Su nombre real es Thomas... Dan no quiso decirme su apellido...

—Eso es extraño

—Lo es...

—Pero sigues sin ir al punto

—¿Algún día tendrás un poco de paciencia? —se quejó el menor, sin dejar la sonrisa de lado.

Oliver sirvió más vino en su copa, y chocaron ambas antes de tomar de ellas.

—Le conté sobre ti, aunque nunca dije tu nombre... Y que no tenía idea alguna de qué regalarte... Es la primera vez que celebramos San Valentín juntos, como pareja... Realmente quería algo que no pudieras olvidar, pero no sabía qué.

—¿Y su mejor idea fueron las rosas?

—No exactamente—admite el menor, y muerde su labio mientras mira la mesa— No pude evitar pensar en esto, y hablando con Daniel noté que no estaba tan mal...

El rubio le mira sin entender.

Allen mete una mano en su bolsillo, y con cuidado la coloca delante del otro, dejándola en la mesa. Le invita a abrirla sin mencionar palabra alguna. El mayor disimula una sonrisa.

—Es perfecto.

—Quería devolvértelo... Gracias a esto, todos saben que te pertenezco... Solo necesitaba que el resto supiera que Oliver Queen no es hombre soltero ahora.

Ambos ríen ligeramente ante lo dicho por el menor, Oliver saca el anillo color plata del estuche y lo colca en su dedo. Aprieta el puño, y comprueba con gusto que es su estilo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Barry, sonriendo emocionado.

—Me encanta—acepta Oliver.

El menor sonríe complacido, y luego mira sobre su hombro. Acomodado en el sillón, un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas le espera junto con unas cajas de chocolate.

—Así que, ¿chocolates? ¿En serio? —dice, sonriendo burlón.

—Barry, no arruines el momento.

—Y más rosas...

—Son un clásico.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Me he comprometido con un hombre básico! —Suelta con dramatismo, y suelta a reír a carcajadas. Oliver termina riendo también.

En el fondo, ambos se prometen que la próxima vez será mejor que esta. Después de todo, tienen todo un futuro juntos por delante, uno donde faltan muchas cosas más por pasar.

.

.

.

.

 

 

[Rosas para Oliver](https://em.wattpad.com/598f8e514d701a2301ae3ee6f09f9f7aa1db5983/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f335a56444e584e566d4a303570413d3d2d3337323537383331322e313461333463316361363033343662393632323230373030373031342e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[La Cena](https://em.wattpad.com/d90f5ca4796b13487a34bcdfdde69c7f802042f9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f494f4b6a4977456a793252366b513d3d2d3337323537383331322e313461333463336336396234633064623335353838323330333339362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Rosas para Barry](https://em.wattpad.com/98f9ab479b84c986335fc0bf07e98549b7d17834/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f52544275756a696d3179616174513d3d2d3337323537383331322e313461333463383638646664393338313238363237303234363031322e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Anillo de Barry](https://em.wattpad.com/92d41cf384c93b731f92255419b92a041fcb903d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f727a45514d6365666255416e50513d3d2d3337323537383331322e313461333463376566343365653366353835333330393939333836352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Anillo de Oliver](https://em.wattpad.com/1db654b39f8716f8a4fd42fbef9b89425c02b17b/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f63483055676a6b5234426c336a413d3d2d3337323537383331322e3134613334633437336234323139383634323533383931303434372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo fue escrito originalmente como parte del fanfic "Nuestro Secreto" a forma de especial para San Valentín 2017. No tiene realmente mucha relación, así que no se es necesario leer ambos para entender la historia, pero es bueno aclarar de todas maneras...  
> Los links son las imágenes que usé de inspiración en ese momento para escribir esta historia. Los anillos no son de compromiso como tal~ Pero conociendo a Barry, creo que todos sabían qué significaba LOL.  
> Nos leemos :D


End file.
